Our First Christmas
by Kathrine32
Summary: Clara wants a proper holiday with the Doctor, with decorations and everything. But the Doctor doesn't decorate, so Clara decides to spend the day decorating with him. Fluff. That's it. This is all fluff. One-Shot.


Clara walked through the doors of the TARDIS and immediately frowned. It was 3 days until Christmas, and the Doctor hadn't decorated a single thing for the occasion.

"Clara hello!" The Doctor appeared and grinned.

"Doctor, it's three days until Christmas and you haven't decorated at all!" Clara exclaimed.

"What? Oh, I don't usually decorate for Christmas…" The Doctor trailed off as he watched the look on Clara's face change from disbelief to determination.

"Well if I'm going to spend part of my holiday with you, then it needs to be a proper holiday. A _proper _holiday. With lights and a Christmas tree and tinsel and Christmas music." Clara crossed her arms.

"Well I guess we could put some decorations up…" The Doctor frowned as he realized he had absolutely no idea how to decorate for Christmas and no decorations at all.

"I don't exactly have decorations…" He tried to talk Clara out of decorating.

"We can fix that."

3 hours and 100 Pounds later, Clara and the Doctor stumbled through the doors of the TARDIS carrying loads of decorations. The Doctor was baffled- how could one holiday need so many different decorations?

"Clara, we may have a problem." The Doctor sat down the bags of decorations he was carrying.

"What?" She asked, looking proudly at the decorations she picked out.

"Where are we going to put a Christmas tree?" He asked.

Clara thought for a moment. "We could decorated the console. It looks almost like it could pass for a Christmas tree."

The Doctor considered that. "I'm pretty sure my TARDIS wouldn't like that very much."

Clara moved closer to the Doctor. "Please? Just for a few days, and she'll be fully functional anyway…"

The Doctor looked down into those big brown puppy eyes and sighed. There was no way he could say no to those eyes. "Fine."

Clara grinned and threw her arms around his neck in a big hug. "Lets get to work!"

The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the console and Christmas music filled the TARDIS. Clara opened all the lights while the Doctor searched for an outlet to plug them into. They bought several packages of lights, since they needed enough to go all the way down the post of the console and around the railings. Finally the Doctor found enough outlets to plug all the lights into and the pair got to work. To get to the top of the post, Clara stood on the Doctor's shoulders. unfortunately, she was wearing a skirt with fairly thin leggings since it was a short walk to the house and car.

"Oi! Eyes front, soldier!" Clara told the Doctor and he turned bright red.

"My eyes are always front!" He tried to make it sound realistic, but his blush betrayed him.

After they got the post wrapped in lights, they went around the circumference of the console and plugged them in. The console lit up, well, like a Christmas tree.

"Now for the ornaments," Clara said excitedly.

"All I Want For Christmas Is You" came on the TARDIS radio, and it just happened to be Clara's favorite Christmas song. So, of course, she began to sing it. And it just so happened that she was looking at the Doctor for a lot of the time it was on. They tried to ignore that little fact as they hung ornaments.

After they duo finished hanging ornaments around their "Christmas tree", they started wrapping lights around the outsides of the console room. They also had enough lights to hang down the hallway to their rooms on both sides. The tinsel was next. They bought less of this, since it really was a pain to clean up. Several strands of tinsel later, the pair sat tiredly against the doors of the TARDIS to see their work.

"All that's left is to light it up." The Doctor stood and helped Clara to her feet. He picked up the extension cord plug and the plug to the lights. Somehow he managed to make all the wires connect to the same one, so clean up would be easier. Something about "melding the synthetic circuts to the parallel circuts" or something. Clara tuned him out after "synthetic".

"Will you do the honors?" The Doctor handed her the plugs.

"Together." She handed him one back.

Together they pressed the plugs together, making the entire console room light up brighter than it already was. It was absolutely beautiful. The colored and white lights made a beautiful contrast against the silver of the walls and floor.

"Happy Christmas, Doctor." Clara smiled up at him.

"Happy Christmas, Clara." The Doctor smiled back at her.

"I think we need a picture of this lovely creation, don't you?" Clara asked.

"Hold on, be back in a mo'," The Doctor hurried down the brightly lit hallway to his room.

A few moments later he returned with a camera and a tripod. Very clumsily he set it up in front of the pathway that led from the doors to the console. He set the timer for 30 seconds, and he and Clara got themselves in a very comfortable position that just happened to be their arms around each other and smiling like fools. The camera went off, and just like that a little piece of time was frozen forever.

"I'll get you a copy of that later," The Doctor said.

"Thank you," Clara said.

"Oh, Clara, I have something for you."

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything. Besides, it's not even Christmas yet." Clara responded.

The overhead lights went out, and just the Christmas lights remained to shed dim light on the pair. The Doctor pulled out a small, ornately wrapped box with a big red bow on top.

"I want you to open it now, please." The Doctor handed her the box.

It was obviously too small to be anything but jewelry, but too big to be a ring or earrings. Clara tried to take the paper off carefully, but ended up having to rip most of it off. A velvet gray box remained, and slowly Clara opened it.

Clara gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful golden necklace, and there was a charm on it. She carefully lifted it up and studied the pendant more closely. It was obviously Gallifreyian writing on it, as it was circular and she recognized the language from the top of the console and her echo that lived on Gallifrey.

"Open it," the Doctor said softly.

Clara pryed it open, as she hadn't realized it was a locket before. Inside was a picture of the two of them on a snowy white planet. Clara's face was a brilliant shade of pink and a big white parka covered most of her hair. The Doctor wasn't bundled up, but his face was a light shade of pink (something about Timelords not getting cold or something). Their cheeks were pressed together, giant grins plastering their faces.

"It's my favorite picture of us. I thought you might like it. I found the necklace in an old storage room. It says "My love, let our days together be long and filled with love," the Doctor explained in a soft voice.

"I love it. It's…beautiful. That doesn't even begin to describe it. I love it. I love you." Clara nearly tackled him in a big hug.

"You love me?" He asked, a confused expression filling his eyes.

"Shut up, chin, and kiss me."

_Fin._


End file.
